lewd_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Drejana Veditoa
Your character's description, lore, history or whatever can go up here: Lorem ipsum Lorem ipsum Flags (Most classes have 3. Certain social classes are allowed 4) Background (You can just copypaste your background move here):Arcanist You can interact (and parley) with the elements and elementals as if they were people. You may use CON instead of CHA to do so. Stats (List the reasons for any bonuses/penalties below the chart) Combat Stats (List the reasons for any bonuses/penalties in the same entry or below the chart) Gear (You may put gear-related moves right beneath this chart) Starting Moves * Channel ** When you open your Conduit up wide and channel magic through your body, roll +CON. *** ?On a 10+, raw magic of your Primary Element flows out of your Emanation Point. Use one of your Flourishes. *** ?On a 7-9, the same, but the power is too much. You can use your body as a dam and take 1d4 damage (ignores armor) or allow the power through. If you allow the power through, the GM will tell you of one or more complications, such as: **** • The magic flows out of a different part of your body or is of a different element **** • The magic has an unintended effect on the environment **** • The magic causes a blast wave and you are thrown backwards **** If you don't have the Conduit move, then it flows from your entire body and your Flourish uses raw magic rather than an element. * Summon Elemental* ** When you beckon inwards to call forth an Elemental being, choose any Flourish tag and roll+CON. ?On a 10+, the Elemental flows out of you and a stream of magic connects it to your Emanation Point like a leash. The Elemental's nature and appearance wholly embodies the tag you chose. You gain 1d4 Control. ** ?On a 7-9, the Elemental is also moody or troublesome, choose one: ** • You must immediately spend 1 Control *** • It embodies a different tag instead (the GM will tell you which) *** • It resents you and will certainly be hostile later *** As long as the Elemental remains leashed, you have the Elemental Command move. **** When you have 0 Control, your elemental is released! It acts on its own, can use its tag at will, and its HP is equal to your level. Maybe it's friendly, hostile, mischievous, or just bored. * Elemental Command ** When you or your leashed Elemental takes damage from any source, you lose 1 Control and the damage is negated. ** When you command your leashed Elemental to use its tag or perform an order, roll+Control. *** ?On a 10+, success. *** ?On a 7-9, you also lose 1 Control. * Conduit ** Within you resides a gateway to pure magic. ** Choose a Primary Element. Your magic is of this element. *** Frost ** Choose an Emanation Point. This is where magic leaves your body. *** Mouth * Hand Crafted ** When you craft a common item using raw components and your element, roll+CON. *** On a 7-9, the item is crudely fashioned, and will surely fall apart soon. *** On a 10+, the item is well-worked, and will function as well as a traditionally crafted good. ** You don't need tools to craft these items, just your hands and your element. You may unmake these things, as well, but to do so without time and safety might require that you Defy Danger first. * Trickle ** You can emit a small amount of your Primary Element for mundane tasks or to impress someone without having to Channel. * Flourishes ** You have special Flourishes that allow limited control over the flow of magic. When you spend several hours developing a new Flourish, add it to your list or replace an existing one. You can learn up to 3 Flourishes. ** Keeping in mind your Primary Element, name the Flourish and choose 2 tags *** • Projectile (1d6 damage if Near) *** • Blast (1d8 damage if Close) *** • 2 Piercing *** • +1 Damage *** • Barrier (+1 Armor until next Channel) *** • Hazard (Environmental effect) *** • Forceful * Current Flourishes ** Shard Barrier (Blast, Barrier) ** Ice Spike (Projectile, 2 Piercing) ** Arctic Gale (Hazard, Forceful) * Examples ** Wind Push (Blast, Forceful) ** Earth Wall (Barrier, Hazard) ** Icy Ground (Hazard, Forceful) ** The Zapper (Projectile, 2 Piercing) Sex Moves * Hot Wax ** When you would deal damage using fire, you may convert it to lust damage and place the victim in heat. * Electric Play ** When you would deal damage using electricity, you may convert it to lust damage and briefly stun the victim. * Ice Play ** When you would deal damage using the cold, you may convert it to lust damage and give the victim an erection. Advanced Moves * Heart of Ice ** You can walk easily on ice and are no longer vulnerable to freezing. No matter how cold or slippery it gets, you function fine. * Move * Move Misc. Powers * Invocations * Gifts * Recipes * Spells * Etc. Category:Characters